


Simply a Brush of a Hand

by Spacetoy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drinking, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoy/pseuds/Spacetoy
Summary: The two Cardassians hate each other and have interests else where, but one day, Dukat happens to arrive during a station emergency, and after the incident, Garak sees him drinking in Quark's.* Set after the episode, Civil Defense, but it's just my excuse for them to chat. Would like to get in on some action next chapter. Predicting at least one more chapter.





	Simply a Brush of a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed when Garak shut down Dukat flirting with Major Kira. The episode was called: Civil Defense. This is just a little thing I wrote after watching it. The dialogue has changed. I wrote this while sick in bed. I like Garak and Dukat, my fav Cardassians, though super hard to write for. Lol. I want to make this into hopefully more chapters to tie some loose ends I didn't develop yet in this chapter, and more, but it will take a little time. No beta. I edit sometimes a little after I publish. Also, I haven't finished all of DS9 yet.

"Oh would you please stop boasting about what you are going to do that's going to be so great, your married and Major Kira has no interest," Garak said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Gal Dukat's eyes widened and Garak suspected that if he was human he would be blushing now. How embarrassing for him, he thought, as he glared in return and Dukat looked like he was going to murder him.

"I will make sure that you're going to regret those words, Garak."

"Oh? Is that a threat Dukat?"

"If you could leave your personal affairs on the side please, we have more urgent problems on our hands," Odo cut them off with a grunt.

Bashier half smiled and looked almost entertained by Garak's words.

"Garak you aren't helping," Bashir said softly and hide his smile by looking at his tricorder.

Garak smiled at his favorite human and winked at him then looked back at Dukat who was eyeing him with a question in his eyes, but then the Gal rolled his eyes and looked away.

It wasn't until later, when they shut down the security system that had created all the problems on the station and almost got them killed, that Garak happened to see Dukat. He saw him surprisingly at Quark's. He was talking to Quark and handed him something, which Garak couldn't see, but judging from the length of the conversation, it was more then about a drink.

What was he up to now? He thought as he sat alone, taking another sip from his tea, while looking back at his pad.

He really wanted for Dukat to leave him alone because he was starting to get a headache, but of course it was not going to happen. The Gal had an irritating interest in making him feel more of an outcast then he already was and with their history it was a rather dull, expected action, that he would look for him today.

He felt the foot steps approaching his table before he even felt like looking up and a shadow landed on his pad.

"Making more dresses for the lady's? I couldn't have found you a more amusing job if I tried," Dukat spat sarcastically, and there seemed to be some laughter in his voice, as he sat down rudely across from him.

Garak slowly looked up. He glared at Dukat briefly and was going to turn his gaze right back to his work, but his eyes got caught up on Dukat's neckline. The Gal's clothing was looser, revealing more of his neck ridges. When he scanned his wardrobe he noticed the Cardassian wasn't wearing his standard uniform. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with trims of silver running down his sides, which accented his broad chest right up to his thinner waist line. Dukat was always the leaner Cardassian, compared to himself, who was considered slightly more muscular to standard.

Dukat didn't miss his stare as he raised his voice and signaled for Quark to approach.

"Bring me something stronger and make it fast."

He turned back and saw that Garak had resumed his reading.

He tilted his head and stared at him without blinking.

After a few minutes, without directly looking back, Garak sighted.

"Don't you have some serious matters to attend? I'm sure Central Command is not going to be very pleased when a Gal comes back from a rather embarrassing mission, and he's drunk."

Dukat laughed and grabbed the three shots from Quark's serving plate as he stopped next to them.

"Central Command is fully aware of where I am and what I am doing, surely you haven't forgotten that."

He tilted his head up and drank his first shot in one gulp.

Garak directed his gaze back at him, eyeing the way a drop of the clear alcohol traveled down the Gal's neck.

Dukat crossed his hands and leaned closer, so that his face was nearer to Garak who took on the challenge and didn't turn his eyes away.

After a few seconds, Dukat cleared his throat and his gray eyes narrowed slightly.

"If I recall correctly, you had interrupted me with the Major. If you ever do that in front of the humans and bajorans again, I will see to it personally that you have a far less amusing activity then dressing them."

Garak put his pad down completely and smiled slowly. He put his elbows on the table in front of him, so that he could lean closer into Dukat's space, as he supported his hands under his chin.

The Gal did not move, as the former spy leaned forward towards him, so that he could see clearly how Garak's normally grayish eyes were actually blue-gray, like metal, and he was staring at him calmly now.

"Fashion, Dukat, is quite complicated to follow but one thing that is easy to understand is that it changes; once something was just so completely out of the question, suddenly becomes the most desirable thing your eyes have ever seen. Cardassians certainly have good tastes. However, as fashion goes, trends are never lasting. Of course, I am a simple tailor, but I do know that it is simply not enough in your case. Major Kira, though seeming to be more interested, is simply not really interested in old fashion and I am simply trying to help you understand that just because you changed your shirt.."

Dukat stared and leaned back barking with laughter as Garak paused in mid sentence. Quark nervously stared back over the bar and eyed Garak, who shrugged and fell silent, amused himself.

Dukat stopped laughing and drank the last two remaining shots, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ah, Garak, your play with words is sometimes very entertaining, if irritating. Have it as you will, I certainly do not care for the opinions of a tailor though. While you play dress up, lost in trivial philosophies and play friends with the doctor, the truth of the matter is that nothing has changed for me and that is a good thing. I am simply going to have whatever I want. This has never been difficult to achieve for me. A little skill, a little aggression, helps in the matters of persuasion and I will not have you interfere."

Dukat moved away from Garak as he glared at him. And, as he went to get up, Nog approached to clean up the shot glasses, and the Gal didn't notice him and tripped over his small frame, slamming his one hand on the table while the other gripped Garak's left shoulder. 

Nog horrified, bowed his head, and squeaked out numerous apologies before taking away the shot glasses and quickly walked away.

Garak stiffened and glared at Dukat, who didn't seem to notice that his rough fingers were now grazing a few scales on Garak's neck. It made Garak freeze and avert his eyes momentarily to get a grip on himself.

Dukat looked at him knowingly and smirked at the reaction he received from the younger Cardassian.

"You certainly amuse me more. Has it been so long that a simple touch makes you helpless..?"

Dukat lightly but with purpose dragged his fingers across another three scales, without moving his hand, before he stopped and removed himself away from Garak entirely.

Garak opened his eyes and stared at him, but he didn't give him the pleasure of a moan.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have waisted words," Dukat smirked and straightened up.

"Perhaps, while talking about the future and trends, you need some tradition back in your life," Dukat grinned and walked away without looking back at Garak.

Garak sighed and his eyes a little wide, dropped to look at the pad, but he knew it was now out of the question that he could resume his reading in peace.

"Nog, my boy, I know you didn't run away, come out of hiding and bring me whatever he was drinking."

Nog appeared from behind the bar, and nodded quickly.

As he was looking towards where Dukat had left, he turned when Quark put his shot gently on the table eyeing him suspiciously, but then he smirked.

"I never would have thought, you and Dukat."

Garak made a face and straightened up in his chair.

"Nonsense. Simply a brush of a hand."

Quark nodded, "I understand, believe me."

Garak eyed the shot, then looked at Quark with a smile.

"Doing business with Dukat?" Garak asked too innocently for Quark as if he was talking about the weather.

Quark stared back at him for a good second, as Garak drank his shot, but then he looked surprised. Garak knew full well however that he was always lying or scheming.

"Business?" Quark huffed and waved his hands dismissively. "Real business is with a Farangi. It is the only kind of business that matters. Yet, there is nothing wrong with also making some extra latinum when someone is on vacation," he said smiling and went to take the shot from Garak's table; but, the Cardassian grabbed his arm quickly and Quark suppressed the urge to yell from surprise.

"Vacation? Oh no Quark, we don't do vacations. Sure, he can ask to go on some personal leave or family gathering, but certainly Dukat is not here to enjoy him self at his old post. Yet, unfortunatley, for whatever purpose, he sounds like he will be staying and that means I have to endure seeing him."

Quark looked down at his arm with a frown.

"Well ...he said he was, maybe things have changed. Could you let me go now?

Garak smiled apologetically.

"Oh of course, Quark, my apologies, I didn't even notice."

Garak stood up, and grabbed his pad from the table.

"Watch yourself Quark."

Quark frowned and sighted, "Are you turning into Odo? One is good enough on this station. One of him is usually too much anyway!"

Quark shouted the last part as Garak smiled and walked out.


End file.
